


Brotherhood and Bravery

by missblueeyes63



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Clay whump, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason whump, Mission Fic, Protective Older Brothers, Rookie Clay, Sonny’s Fear of Sharks, Team as Family, Whump, injuries, sonny whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63
Summary: Still new to Bravo, Clay is learning about his brothers and racking up cases of beers he owes. He attends the team's BBQ which is cut short when they are spun up for a mission. Bravo and Alpha teams are sent to rescue hostages from modern-day pirates on an oil platform. Clay earns their respect ... pays a price for his bravery ... and learns what is like to have brothers who always have his back.





	Brotherhood and Bravery

_**Ballfield on Base** _

Bottom of the ninth, down two points from Alpha, Clay approached the batter's box with a grin. Although Barry had a wicked curveball, a member of Alpha's support team who had been scouted by the Braves when he played baseball in college, Clay was confident he could handle it and score the winning run. With Brock on second and Ray on first, he needed to hit the ball outta the park.

Clay positioned himself, eyed Barry, and prepared. This was his first time at the annual Alpha-Bravo family barbeque. A strange affair since most teams didn't interact with one another except on missions. But, Bravo and Alpha worked together on many ops, and got along well … unlike with Charlie. Hayes and Fuller didn't mix so a picnic with Charlie would likely end in a brawl.

So far, this afternoon had been fun. He brought a keg of beer as Davis suggested and indeed it did cancel out the remaining cases he racked up for all the 'firsts' of being the team rookie, one of which was a case for coming to this event. Although he told Garrett before the draft he hadn't thought about which team he wanted, he lied … Bravo was his only desire.

He enjoyed hanging out with everyone … though he hated to admit, Adam had been right … the team was quickly becoming his family. Naima made a delicious blueberry pie to go with the burgers, baked beans, and brews on today's menu. Leaving hungry would not be an option with the amount of food everyone brought.

Clay put away his thoughts and focused on the pitcher. He resisted swinging at the first pitch, which was a little outside the box. Ball one was quickly followed by ball two and three. It appeared Barry was tired, or it perhaps the injury he received to the bursa in his shoulder on their last combined op was giving Barry trouble. Setting up for the fourth pitch, Clay grinned hearing all the cheering of Bravo behind him … Stella being his loudest supporter as Barry let the baseball fly.

Blinking, it took a moment for Clay to orient himself. A cacophony of sounds rushed in as did pain on the left side of his face. He lifted a hand to his stinging cheek and eye. Blurry images came through his watery eye while crisp ones registered in his right one.

Jason knelt next to Stella, both reaching Spenser only moments after he hit the dirt. He waved three fingers in front of Clay. "How many fingers?"

"Three." Clay started to push himself up, gathering he had been struck by the fastball though he had attempted to move out of the way.

Barry stood off to the side appearing concerned. "Sorry, dude. The ball got away from me. Didn't mean to bean ya."

"Are you alright?" Stella asked, her expression filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." Clay rose, taking Jason's offered hand, then brushed off the dust from his shorts. His left eye continued to water and hurt, but he wiped it and chose to present his tough guy persona in front of all the guys.

Adam, who acted as a ref for the game roved over him with an assessing eye. "Take your base."

"Nah, I'll bat." He glanced at Davis, who was up next to bat, and he didn't want her anywhere near the batter's box if Barry couldn't control where he was throwing his balls.

Jason shook his head. Whether Clay said anything or not, they all knew getting beaned with one of Barry's fastballs hurt like hell. "Nope take first."

Derek, Alpha's second in command, patted Barry's back. "Go ice your shoulder. I'll take over as pitcher."

When Barry nodded, Clay complied with Jason's bidding and headed for first base.

Bases loaded, Lisa readied to hit. Her grip on the bat firm she held it over her right shoulder. She swung, connected, and a huge grin plastered her face as she dashed for first base, then second, third, and slid into home base ensuring Bravo's win over Alpha … seven to five.

She laughed as Sonny smothered her in a bear hug … he could forget his strength at times. The boisterous Bravo team began celebrating their win by cracking open more beers though no one got more than one drink before phones of all team members started buzzing and ringing with text messages. In the span of half a minute, loved ones were bid goodbye, and several men hitched rides so they could leave the vehicles for their wives or girlfriends to get home.

Stella sighed watching Clay jog to Jason's truck as she held the keys to his car. She realized her life would never be the same again. Even a barbeque on a lazy Sunday afternoon could be interrupted, and her boyfriend could be called away for some dangerous mission, and she might never see him again.

* * *

_**Team Room** _

Clay lowered himself into a chair at the back of the table and strove not to touch his aching eye. Part of him wanted to ice it, but now was not the time, he needed to focus on whatever mission they had been spun up for.

Davis dropped a cold pack on the table in front of Clay as she moved to her place. "You're gonna need to see out of that eye, so ice it now."

Still surprised how Davis consistently had what they needed when they needed it. Thinking their logistics specialist must possess some sixth sense Clay eschewed picking it up, not wanting to appear needy.

"Gonna be a beauty of a black eye there, kid," Sonny chimed in from his seat mid-way to the front of the room.

The comment drew the attention of his master chief who stared at him, the message clear in his gaze. Reluctantly, Clay picked up the instant ice pack and held it to his eye. Luckily that seemed to appease Hayes, and everyone's focus turned to Ellis as she began the briefing.

"Sorry to ruin your day, boys, but we received word a group of modern-day pirates led by August Baxter—"

"Isn't that the guy who is responsible for hi-jacking an oil tanker in the Gulf of Mexico?" Ray asked.

"Yes, the same. He got away and is now targeting an offshore drilling rig in Brazil. The rig," Mandy flashed up a photo on the screen, "is owned by the American company Biopetrol who recently won the deepwater drilling rights in some of the richest oil fields of the Western Hemisphere.

"The company has a skeleton crew on board, ten men. Biopetrol's CEO received a demand for twenty-five million dollars from Baxter indicating he will blow up the platform along with the riggers. According to Biopetrol, that specific rig possesses the potential of producing five billion barrels.

"Biopetrol has considered paying, but with Baxter's reputation, they believe even if they pay the ransom, he will still blow it up."

"So we need to go in there, save the hostages and stop Baxter from creating an ecological disaster," Jason said.

"You got it," Blackburn responded. "Courtesy of Biopetrol, we have full schematics of their rig, and the engineers have determined the most vulnerable locations for explosives.

Both teams delved into a planning session as Davis supplied them with current satellite imagery of the drilling rig. The number of hostiles remained uncertain, so they planned a two-pronged approach. Alpha team would focus on rescuing the ten hostages and getting them off the rig as fast as possible, while Bravo team dealt with the hostiles and searched for explosives. Their support teams would wait close by ready to swoop in to extract everyone in inflatable boats.

Along with the twelve Tier One operators and the support teams, they would bring along three straps, all explosive ordnance disposal technicians to diffuse any explosive devices. They would fly to Rio De Janeiro, catch a ride in helicopters to the USS Buckley, take rubber raiding crafts halfway to Biopetrol's rig, then swim the remainder of the way keeping their approach stealthy.

As they left the team room, Sonny chuckled as he said to Clay, "Case of beer for first time swimming."

Clay only shook his head. "Been swimming lots of times."

"Not with us," Brock said.

"What's his count now?" Ray asked.

"Well, that would be one since he brought a keg to the barbeque," Jason replied.

"Hey, hey, he owes one for the first time getting a black eye too," Sonny quipped.

"And one for the first time he tried Naima's blueberry pie," Ray added.

"Another for my baked beans." Trent got in on the fun.

They rattled off more firsts, the first time in the South Atlantic Ocean, in Brazil, in Rio De Janeiro, on a destroyer, and the list continued to grow. By the time they headed for the plane, Spenser was up to twelve more cases.

"So much for the keg keeping me from going broke," Clay muttered to the laughter of his teammates.

* * *

_**South Atlantic Ocean – USS Buckley** _

Both teams suited up and checked their scuba gear. As Clay pulled his mask over his face and settled it into place, he winced at the pressure on his bruised cheek.

Trent eyed him carefully and asked, "Swelling isn't inhibiting your seal, is it?"

"No," Clay answered truthfully, having learned from their mission to grab Nazeri that he needed to be honest. He refused to put the op or his team in jeopardy again. If he were not fit to go, he would tell Jason. Trent had hovered a bit on the flight, checking his eye several times to make sure there were no signs of delayed concussion or vision problems. Besides the tenderness and swelling, which he could handle, he experienced no side effects.

He spied Davis handing Sonny something. "What's that?"

Ray chuckled. "Sonny's anti-shark device."

"His what?" Clay asked.

"He fears swimming almost as much as the jungle," Trent teased Sonny.

"He's scared of swimming?" Clay gazed at Quinn with an incredulous expression.

"Not afraid," Sonny groused as the others chuckled. He added, "Another case of beer for the rookie."

"Why?" Clay inquired wondering what was left as a first for this mission.

"First time in shark-infested waters." Sonny grinned as he clamped on his magnetic shark repellent wristband.

"Great, nothing like owing thirteen cases before an op. Nothing can go wrong with that number," Clay said under his breath.

Jason overheard and shook his head. "Kid owes another case for being superstitious."

Clay gaped at Hayes, then smiled. That was one case he wouldn't mind buying. "Even fourteen."

Patting his rookie's shoulder, Jason said, "Got your back, kid."

All chatter ceased as they boarded the rubber assault crafts which would take them to the location where they would begin their long swim to the oil rig.

In the TOC room set up on the destroyer, Davis crossed off Blue from the mission board. Next up would be Hammerhead when they arrived at the target. She grinned as she recalled Sonny's slight shuddered as they named the steps of the operation for all the possible sharks in the region.

* * *

_**Biopetrol Oil Platform** _

Coming up from the depths under cover of the platform the team waited for comms to relink then Jason spoke in a soft tone, "TOC, Bravo One, Hammerhead. Any update on the number of hostiles we're facing?"

Blackburn relayed, "Five hostiles seen on the main platform. Two on the helo pad. No sign of the hostages."

"Copy," Jason signed off.

Fifteen men began their climb up the framework on opposite sides. Upon reaching the top, they concealed themselves and prepared for the assault. Jason paired with Clay, Ray with Trent, Sonny with Brock, and each had an EOD strap with them.

Moving stealthily they went in different directions to neutralize the pirates and investigate the most likely locations of explosives while Alpha headed towards the three-story tower where they believed the hostages would likely be held.

With suppressors attached to their assault rifles, Clay and Jason moved towards two men as Davis guided each team to targets. Clay dropped one man with a clean shot and Jason the second, neither pirate managed to fire their weapons, so they maintained a quiet upper hand for the moment.

The silence didn't last long as Sonny and Brock engaged three and took return fire. Dozens of armed men spilled out of the tower building on each of the three levels, more than any of them had honestly expected. An intense firefight started as Alpha team breached the building's interior and began searching for the hostages.

After six minutes and plowing through five men, Ray and Trent made it to the landing pad with their technician. Ray took up a sniper position, providing overwatch for the others while Trent and their EOD tech searched for explosives. Ray picked off two sneaking up on the backside of Jason.

Jason and Clay heard the thuds near them and pivoted, spotting two bodies laid out on the metal grating not far behind them. Both moved to protect Senior EOD Technician Bob Baily.

"Bravo One, I don't have a clear shot on a third to your northeast," Ray called out.

"Copy." Jason glanced at Spenser.

"Got it, Boss." Clay ducked around a pylon preparing to cover their six as Jason and Bailey continued to a suspected location of an explosive. If one existed on the main pipe and it exploded, the structure would experience successive blasts, be crippled, and likely collapse into the ocean.

The one man turned into four, who quickly drew two more, so Clay laid down cover fire as Jason moved Bailey to a more secure position. Although Bailey was armed and capable of firing, his primary purpose was to diffuse the explosives, and as such, they needed him alive.

Taking out three of six, Clay watched as one more dropped, most likely due to Ray. Spenser shifted positions to deal with the remaining two.

As they moved, Bailey tapped Hayes on the shoulder and pointed. "Found the bomb."

"TOC, Bravo One. Explosive device located on the central pipeline."

Sonny reported, "TOC, Bravo Three. Likewise. Strap Three indicates enough C-4 to wipe out the whole south structure."

Grimacing as he stared at the massive bomb, Trent conveyed, "TOC, Bravo Four. One found on the helo pad as well."

* * *

_**TOC Onboard USS Buckley** _

Blackburn turned to Ellis. "Something doesn't feel right. Too many men to for Baxter to evacuate and the bombs …"

Mandy's head shook slowly back and forth as she considered the possibilities.

"I'm thinking some sort of setup." Davis glanced at them before returning her gaze to the monitor. "Bravo Two, ten more converging on Bravo One's location."

Mandy paced as she thought. "You're right. Too many."

"What do we know about Biopetrol?"

"Not as much as I should." Mandy pulled out her phone, and as she dialed, the CIA agent added, "I'll rectify that now."

* * *

_**Biopetrol Oil Platform** _

Clay took out three more hostiles, providing cover for Jason and Bailey. A barge of bullet began hitting metal all around him and Clay dove for cover. A burning sensation streaked across his left bicep. He ignored the pain as he poked his rifle around the corner and fired several more shots.

Ducking back, he switched out his clip. "Bravo Two, Bravo Six, I'm pinned. Do you have targets in sight?" He moved to the other side and picked off another man before he could fire at him.

"Negative. No joy. No joy." Ray shifted. He couldn't change positions, needing to provide overwatch for Trent and the tech as well as for Sonny's team.

"I need to get to higher ground," Clay said.

"Bravo Six, TOC. There is rigging to your right. If Bravo Two can lay down cover you can gain height," Davis reported as she watched and prayed the boys made it out of this one alive.

"Copy," Both Clay and Ray said.

"On my mark, three, two, one, go," Ray ordered, and he opened up on the area between the kid and at least twelve hostiles.

Clay sprinted, glad his shoes didn't slip on the water-soaked metal. He reached the skeleton rigging and began to climb. His arm throbbed, but again he couldn't waste time thinking about the pain … adrenaline helped a lot.

Gaining a position, he linked one leg around the gridwork and stabilized his rifle. Now that he could see them and he was somewhat protected by the girding, he began picking off hostiles. Like shooting fish in a barrel.

Alpha One's report sent a damper through all the men. "Hostages located. All ten dead. Shot execution-style. By the looks of things, they've been dead for at least a day."

The frantic voice of Strap Three shouting, "Outta the building now. Now!" followed in the next moment by a blast which shook the platform caused everyone to turn.

"Bravo Three, Alpha One, status!" Jason called out.

Picked up and thrown by the concussive wave, Sonny slammed into a pipe bringing his body to a dead stop. His body fell limply on onto the grating with his left sleeve on fire.

Brock, who had been shielded in his position as he guarded Sonny and their strap, rushed toward his buddy. Witnessing the young EOD's dismembered body parts land in various places turned Brock's stomach. There was nothing to do for him, but Quinn might still be alive.

Taking a knee, Brock used his gloved hands to pat out the flames before using his teeth to tear off one glove, reaching out hoping to find a pulse as he peered down at Sonny's still form. "Bravo Three down, but he's got a pulse. Strap Three KIA."

As bullets began to fly around him, Brock seized Quinn's vest at the shoulder and dragged him to cover.

Unable to make it to doors, Alpha team took the only exit available to them. They jumped out of windows, the explosive debris following them all the way to the ocean. Alpha One knocked unconscious, Derek took over as he took stock of his men. "TOC, Bravo One. Alpha Two. All accounted for, but Alpha One down. Others with minor injuries. In the water."

Blackburn got on the comms, "Boats six mics out."

"TOC, be advised, explosive on helo pad diffused," Trent said then glanced at Ray. Getting the nod of approval, Trent moved off.

"Bravo Five, Bravo Four is on his way to your position," Ray informed Brock.

The explosion rattled the pirates as they dove for cover from the debris flung from the building. They all expected to be off the platform before anything blew up. The lead man outside tried to raise Baxter on his walkie-talkie, to no avail. Assuming he was dead, he called for their escape boats to come to pick them up, but he got no response before a bullet silenced him forever.

* * *

_**TOC Onboard USS Buckley** _

Fuming at herself, Mandy reported to Blackburn. "Get the guys off that platform now. The agency pressed hard and discovered the Biopetrol representative was accused of bribing Brazilian officials to obtain the winning bid. The company would lose the earnest monies and the contracts.

"It appears the CFO arranged for this little scenario. The rig is insured, and if it is blown up in the act of piracy or terrorism, they will recoup all the funds paid out so far, plus more. It is unclear who all is involved, but this is clearly a setup for financial gain." Mandy shifted her gaze to the monitors, her gut seizing.

"All call signs, abort, abort, abort. Get off that rig now. Get the boats to them." Blackburn ordered, overlapping Hayes' voice commanding, "Dive, dive, dive!"

Not more than sixty seconds later, Eric, Mandy, and Lisa all viewed what could only be a significant blast of the central pipeline.

* * *

_**Biopetrol Oil Platform** _

As Ellis was speaking to Blackburn on the ship, Bailey turned to Hayes with widening eyes. "Can't defuse this. We need to move!"

Not needing to be told twice, trusting the EOD technician, Jason shouted at his men to dive off the rig. He grabbed Baily and pushed him in front of him, moving swiftly to the edge of the platform. Jason ensured his strap jumped and turned to where Spenser should be. He refused to bail until the kid reached him.

Ray pushed Strap Two to the platform's edge. "Feet first. Then swim as fast as you can." He glanced in Jason's direction and followed his gaze to the rigging, and he noted the kid was dangling upside down and tugging on something. His peripheral vision caught Jason's body jerking backward and dropping to the ground.

"Bravo One is down!" He started for Jason worried his friend might have just died and not willing to leave him here regardless.

Using his knife, Clay slashed at the rifle strap which tangled in the rigging as he moved to comply with Jason's order. He fell six feet, slamming into the unforgiving surface on his back as Ray called out. Gaining his feet, and closer than Ray, Clay sprinted for his boss' position as bullets pinged metal around him as he shouted, "I got him."

When Clay reached Jason and lifted him, Ray adjusted his direction, heading for the side of the rig too. Their rookie had Jace. It was time to get the hell off this thing. As he jumped, he sighted where Jason's body would likely land and when his head resurfaced after plunging into the ocean he began swimming.

Clay made it to the edge. Realizing from this height he might lose his grip on Jason when they hit the water, he knelt and used his blade to cut Jason's strap. With rapid motions, he tied their vests together with the length of cording.

With brute force, he somehow picked up Hayes and held him to his chest, although his shoulder screamed bloody murder at him. In the back of his mind, Clay registered he must've broken a bone in his drop, but that didn't matter at the moment. Getting their butts off this deathtrap in one piece before it went boom was his primary objective.

As Clay prepared to jump two things happened. One his thigh erupted in searing pain. Two, an explosion blew him off his feet, propelling him outward away from the rig. Heat seared the back of his legs for only a moment before he was struggling to kick up to the surface, towing Jason up with him.

Secondary and tertiary explosions sounded as the entire platform groaned and erupted in flames. Doing his best to swim away from the wreckage, which seemed ineffectual, unsure if it would come toppling down on him, Clay held Jason's face above the water as he used one arm to paddle away.

Ray arrived at Spenser and reached for Jason. "I'll take him."

"Tied to me," Clay managed to say, his strength waning.

"Got you both then. Let's keep moving." Ray grasped the back of Jason's vest and pulled him along with Clay trailing. Several minutes later, when his unconscious friend's weight seemed to increase, he turned and found Clay face down in the water.

Flipping Clay over, Ray could only tread water, holding his two unconscious teammates. He didn't have a free hand to call for help, and he wondered if the others made it off the oil rig before it blew. He had no clue how long he kept all three of them afloat, but the distant sound of outboard motors was welcome.

He determined if he slipped his hand around the strap holding his brothers together, he could reach his rescue beacon to engage the locator. Repositioning them, he did so, then managed to turn on Clay's and Jason's so TOC would see their signals also.

* * *

_**TOC Onboard USS Buckley** _

Blackburn turned to the ship's commander. "We need your birds in the air now and your medical crew standing by."

The heat and smoke from the burning platform impeding the visibility of the drone overhead, Davis noted the assigned signals denoting each DEVGRU member as blips began appearing on her other screen. "Locaters active. I have beacons. All Alpha. Bravo Three, Four, and Five. Strap One and Two." She bit her lip, waiting.  _Come on, boys, turn on your locators._

Mandy tapped the screen. "There. Who is that?"

"Bravo Two." As another blip lit, Lisa smiled. "Bravo One." When no other beacons lit a pall cast over the three.

"He took a fall from that tower. Bravo Six's could be damaged," Eric said giving voice to their hopes.

* * *

_**South Atlantic Ocean – North of Platform** _

Water splashing his face roused Jason. He groaned as he attempted to take a breath. His eyes stung as they opened.

"Jace? Jason, you with me?" Ray asked hearing a groan.

Disoriented, his mind trying to put the pieces together … he was standing and peering at Spenser … then nothing … now … water.  _I'm in the water._  "Clay?" came out in a whisper and he inhaled water as another wave crashed over their heads. He coughed several times, sending ripples of pain through his chest.

"Right next to ya." Relief surged through Ray as Jason spoke to him. "Where do you hurt?"

"Chest … head." His thinking clearing a bit he asked, "Others?"

"No idea."

"How'd I …" he lost his breath and coughed, hissing in pain, recognizing he probably sported at least one broken rib, if not more.

"The kid. Damnedest thing I've seen him do. Sprinted like the wind to you after falling six feet. Tied you to him before jumping or getting blown off … not sure which, I was in the water by then."

Realizing now that Clay remained quiet, Jason turned his head. His blurred vision took in the closed eyes of the rookie. "He injured?"

"Unsure how, but yeah. He was conscious when I reached you both. He slipped off as we were swimming away from the rig. Almost didn't realize. Turned around and he was face down."

"Tried coms?"

"No hands," Ray stated the obvious and realized Jason was more rattled than he'd seen him before. He must've hit his head hard when he went down.

Reaching up to his coms unit Jason pressed it. "TOC," his words interrupted by coughing, "Bravo One."

"Damned glad to hear your voice, One. Helos and boats inbound to your positions," Eric shared.

"Did everyone make it off?" Jason tried to breathe deeper, but pain burned with each lungful.

Eric raked a hand through his hair, hating to be the bearer of bad news. He blew out a breath and said, "Locators on for all but Bravo Six."

"Kid's with Ray and me. Injury unclear, but he's unconscious."

A huge smile broke out on Eric's face. "Copy. Shouldn't be much longer before we have you out of the water."

"Other survivors … hostiles?"

"Unknown. Support teams will do search and rescue."

* * *

_**South Atlantic Ocean – South of Platform** _

Brock held Sonny, giving Trent a break. They shared a glance, both relieved their other teammates had not been blown to bits. His good mood soured in the next instant. "Shark." He pointed to the tell-tale dorsal fin.

Trent pressed his comms button. "Boats would be good now. Sharks in the water. Must've smelled blood." He prepared to fire if need be.

"Guess Sonny's shark bracelet is bogus," Brock said as he shifted Quinn in his arms so he could grab his gun too.

Trent and the remainder of Alpha team surrounded Brock who held Sonny and Derek who held the also unconscious leader of Alpha. Visual of two boats arriving sent everyone into action. The injured were hauled in first then the others pulled themselves in.

* * *

_**USS Buckley – Mess** _

The organized chaos which greeted them returning to the destroyer well over an hour ago left three of Bravo team in uncertain territory and three others worried and pacing in the mess. They had changed into dry clothing when Davis dropped their go bags off, and each sipped coffee, but Ray, Trent, and Brock wanted updates on Jason, Sonny, and Clay.

Having ignored the doctors, Jason made his way to the ship's mess where the remainder of his men were located. Eric trailed behind him, the doc calling for his CO in an attempt to keep him in bed, not realizing Eric would side with his need to reassure the others. The infirmary too small to accommodate them waiting they had all been relegated here.

Halting at the entry, he spied Derek first. He moved to Alpha Two and said, "John woke. He is concussed, but the doctor says he has one hell of a thick skull."

Derek blew out a held breath. "Thanks for the info." He strode over to his team to relay the details.

His movements slow with one arm around his torso, Jason moved to his guys who stood near where Davis and Ellis sat. He lowered himself into a chair and answered the question in their gazes. "I'm fine. Bruised, not broken ribs." He breathed in and clenched a fist at the pain.  _Sure the hell feels like broken though._  "No concussion." He left off he had not told the doctor how long he was out, mostly because he didn't know and he omitted the bruised lung, categorizing it as 'need to know,' and they didn't because it would heal before his team would be sent on another mission.

"What I know so far is Quinn's got a concussion, a couple of busted ribs, and a second degree burn on his forearm. He woke briefly and recognized me, so he's gonna be okay with a little rest." Winded, Jason took a moment to catch his breath.

"And the kid?" Trent asked. He was miffed they wouldn't allow him to be with Clay and Sonny. He knew his teammates better than any doctor, but he complied and sat this one out because they were US Navy doctors and the sickbay had been filled with injured.

Three Bravo and one Alpha team members with significant injuries, four Alpha men with minor ones from their leap out the windows. Strap Two suffered a shark bite to his leg … luckily, he would not lose it. Bailey saved his buddy, shooting the bull shark, and the boats arrived before the feeding frenzy began. Said shark feast took the lives of six of the hostiles and five more were rescued with various bites and missing limbs.

Lisa pushed a coffee towards Hayes. The master chief had seen better days.

Jason nodded his thanks, took a drink before relating Spenser's condition. "The kid is awake too, and he will heal. He broke his clavicle in the fall from the rigging but damned if the kid didn't still save my sorry ass. He took two bullets. One grazed his arm when he was covering my back. The second hit him in the thigh right before he jumped from the platform with me. He also suffered second degree burns down the back of his legs from the blast. Painful but shouldn't scar according to the doc."

"I say you owe the kid a case of beer," Brock said.

Trent nodded. "I think his bravery wipes the fourteen cases off the books."

"Nah, that would give the cocky kid a big head. Give him the wrong idea how to save a few dollars," Ray said.

Changing subjects, Lisa said, "Who's gonna tell Quinn his shark repellant thingy doesn't work?" All the guys shook their heads, and she grinned. "Okay, so the story is because he wore it they stayed away from him." They all nodded and grinned, and Lisa chuckled.

* * *

_**Six Weeks Later – Base PT Room** _

Doing the flexing exercises the PT instructed for his shoulder, Clay watched Sonny working with the cute PT assistant. He held back a snicker. According to the guys, Quinn usually eschewed any form of physical therapy, but once he got a gander at the new assistant, he was here more than required.

For Clay, his favorite assistant was Stella. She pampered him the first week, and he reveled in her care. The second week she became all commando on him and made him move more than he wanted, following the doctor's orders. Weeks three through now, it returned to care and telling him not to push too hard, or he would set his rehab back and have to sit out longer. He listened because he itched to return to the team.

When the team doctor came over, Clay asked, "Are you going to clear me today?"

Unseen, Jason had been observing behind him and chimed in, "Only if you are one hundred percent."

Clay whipped around to peer at his CO. "I'm good to go."

"Not unless the doctor says so." Jason crossed his arms.

Sonny bounded over to his teammates with a broad grin as Betty left to help a real patient. "So Betty agreed to come to the barbeque with me this afternoon."

Clay chuckled. "You badgered her until you broke down her defenses."

"As any good operator would." Sonny eyed Clay. One of the reasons he hung around the PT area so often was to keep tabs on the kid. They didn't want him overdoing and extending his absence from the team. Though with three of them on medical leave, technically only him and Clay now since Jace had been cleared two weeks ago, they had not been sent on any missions.

"So what's the word?" Sonny directed his question to the doctor.

"Range of motion is back to normal, and the bone has fused properly. Yeah, I'm ready to sign off."

Clay flashed a grin. "Thanks, doc." He turned to Sonny. "Means I get to play baseball today."

Jason clapped the kid's back. "No black eyes today. And I think with two bullets, a broken bone, burned, and nearly blown up the Bs are done too."

"Copy," Clay agreed whole-heartedly. When the doctor signed his form, Clay hopped down. "Guess I should go buy another keg of beer."

"Nah, little brother, this one is on Bravo today. You earned it saving the boss' butt."

Clay glanced at Jason, they hadn't spoken about what he did on the platform. He didn't expect thanks … he would do it for any of his brothers, and he trusted they would do the same for him in a heartbeat. Adam had been right.  _The men of Bravo are my brothers … the family who most matter to me, besides Stella._

* * *

_**Ballfield on Base** _

Content to lay on the blanket with his head in Stella's lap, Clay enjoyed the afternoon. The birds sang in the tree, and he gazed up at the most beautiful woman in his life. No, they weren't ready for marriage yet, but in time, he had the feeling things would work out for them.

Stella picked up another blackberry and hung it over Clay's mouth. "Want more?"

"Sure." He opened up, and she dropped it in. The burst of sweet and sour tickled his taste buds.

"What are you thinking about?" Stella carded her fingers through Clay's hair as she gazed into his true-blue eyes.

"Never had such a good birthday," Clay let slip out.

"What? Today is your birthday!" Stella shouted as she dumped Clay's head on the ground and jumped up.

Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he peered up at her. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it isn't a big deal."

Their loud conversation was overheard by the rest of the team, and after a quick whispered conversation, beer was removed from the cooler full of icy water, and they snuck around behind Clay.

"ARRGH!" Clay yelled and bolted up as he was doused in frigid water and ice.

The guys busted out laughing at the shocked and offended expression on the kid's face.

Sonny quipped, "Kid owes a case of beer."

Shaking ice out of the back of his shirt, Clay asked. "Why?"

"Rookie didn't share his birthday with his girlfriend," Sonny stated matter-of-factly.

"Another one for the kid's first birthday with the team," Trent said.

Clay only shook his head.  _Brothers … pain in the asses every last one of them, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

Jason handed Spenser a beer and a towel. "This one is on me. Happy Birthday."

The blanket now soaked, Clay sat on the bench, set his bottle down and covered his head with the towel, rubbing briskly to dry his hair. When he removed it, everyone was on the opposite of the park table, and in front of him, Davis held a cake with lit candles.

His mouth gaped as Lisa started the group off singing the birthday song. When they finished, he said, "You knew?"

Lisa chuckled. "Of course, I did. It's my job to make sure you guys have everything you require. Now, blow out the candles and make a wish."

Clay took a deep breath.  _I wish not to owe another damned case of beer and … my tenure with my brothers is a long one._  He blew out all of them with one breath then said, "Let's eat cake."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Clay shining as he was whumped ... he is a Tier One operator so he is quite capable. Let me know what you think.


End file.
